


Коммуналка

by zimovie_zverei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, supernatural dorm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: Когда ты и все твои соседи по квартире сверхъестественные существа, появление нового жильца - серьезный повод для волнения.





	Коммуналка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Magic 2020  
> бета - vlad.

Ричард бросил ключи на полку, небрежно повесил куртку и, подгоняемый любопытством, поспешил на кухню, откуда доносились интригующие звуки. Он считал, что с квартирой ему несказанно повезло — редко какой студент мог похвастаться комфортным и недорогим жильем в десяти минутах от кампуса. В целом приличный дом, просторная кухня, четыре небольшие комнаты. Особый шик заключался в том, что каждую из комнат занимали «свои». Ричарду, выросшему в большой семье перевертышей и вынужденному оставить их ради учебы, остро не хватало понимающих людей вокруг себя, так что соседство с парой ведьм, фениксом и другим оборотнем он оценил.

Этот самый другой оборотень как раз и развел на кухне бурную деятельность. Замершему от удивления на пороге Ричарду предстала удивительная картина: все шкафчики были распахнуты, многочисленные запасы заняли все доступные поверхности, сковородки и кастрюльки громоздились на полу и на подоконнике. А сам виновник погрома обнаружился балансирующим на шатком табурете в попытках добраться до чего-то в дальнем углу одного из навесных шкафчиков.

— Лу! Что это?! — воскликнул Ричард, справившись с удивлением.

К несчастью, его появление осталось незамеченным для увлекшегося соседа, и теперь тот дернулся от неожиданности и потерял равновесие. И быть бы беде, но падения спиной на пол не случилось — юный оборотень успел перекинуться в чайку. Злобно вереща, он сделал круг по кухне и обратился обратно в человека, тренированно приземлившись на обе ноги.

— Когда-нибудь я повешу на тебя ошейник с бубенцами, — сварливо выдал Луи, потягиваясь, чувствуя напряжение в мышцах от быстрой смены обликов.  
— Что за уборку ты здесь устроил? — спросил Ричард, привычно пропустив ворчание соседа мимо ушей). — Пасха ещё нескоро.

Луи, растирая шею, бросил в его сторону недобрый взгляд, поставил на ножки табурет и вновь забрался на него.  
— У нас будет новая соседка. Надо убрать все непотребство.  
— Новая? Так быстро? — растеряно переспросил Ричард.

Миссис Морис никогда не отличалась медлительностью.

Ричард согласно закивал, вспоминая их бойкую квартирную хозяйку. Она строго требовала от них поддержания чистоты и порядка, но в свою очередь быстро решала любые проблемы с жилплощадью.  
— Я думал, она даст нам возможность найти соседа самим, — взволновано заговорил Ричард, бездумно перебирая баночки и пакетики со столешницы. — Что если это будет кто-то из обычных людей?  
— Поэтому я и перебираю запасы, — ответил Луи, — куриные лапки в морозилке задвинул в дальний угол, пучки трав и сушеные свинячьи уши отдал ведьмам, они тоже недовольны перспективой.

Ричарду оставалось только согласно фыркнуть. Ведьмы снимали одну комнату на двоих и появились в квартире в прошлый раз, когда освободилась комната. Луи и Ричард тогда сбились с ног, пытаясь найти будущего соседа из числа своих друзей-оборотней, друзей друзей и даже друзей друзей друзей. От безысходности и перспективы соседствовать с непосвящённым в сверхъестественные дела человеком согласились делить квартиру с ведьмами.

Те оказались не самыми плохими соседками. Тщательно отмывали кухню после своих экспериментов, не усердствовали с благовониями, не пытались убить оборотней, а ритуалы проводили преимущественно вне дома. Однажды миссис Морис заглянула в гости, когда ведьмы колдовали у себя в комнате и слишком громко возносили хвалу высшим силам. Квартирная хозяйка сбежала быстро, заметно порозовев, но теперь всякий раз умильно улыбалась, глядя на девушек.

До недавнего времени ещё одну комнату занимала девица-феникс, умудрявшаяся влипать в неприятности по пять раз за неделю, снова и снова сгорая. Это вызывало живой интерес у ведьм, которые не теряли надежды изготовить для растерявшей личную удачу соседки идеальное средство взамен. Эксперименты проваливались один за другим. В конце концов фениксу надоело все это, и она съехала, заявив, что все ее проблемы как раз-таки от соседей.

Отогнав воспоминания о кучках пепла, которые по обыкновению оставались после ее очередного воскрешения, Ричард принялся суетливо закидывать одобренные и непримечательные ингредиенты и посуду по местам.  
— Дик, — вдруг позвал соседа и друга Луи, вытаскивая на свет из недр очередного ящика плотный шуршащий пакет, с которого весело скалился жизнерадостный пес, — это что, собачий корм?  
— Элитный, между прочим! — отбирая пакет и запуская внутрь руку, ответил Ричард.  
— Мы не протянем и недели, — констатировал Луи, покосившись на довольно похрустывающего кормом соседа.

Они продержались гораздо дольше.

Миссис Морис в тот же день представила «своим любимым жильцам» новую соседку, одобрительно окинула взглядом прибранную по случаю кухню и ушла восвояси.

Ведьмы скупо поприветствовали новенькую, попросили не занимать ванную в полночь и отправились по своим делам. Оборотни же как могли окружили внимание свою новую соседку. Они подливали и подливали ей чай, рассказывая различные истории о себе, хозяйке и университете. Между делом проскальзывали рассказы о прикормленной чайке, иногда залетавшей на огонек, и соседском псе, который временами гостил у них. Эль благодарно принимала очередную чашку и радостно трещала о любви к разным зверям и своем изучении истории.

* * *

Эль, тихонько напевая себе под нос новомодный хит, занималась блинчиками. Стоявший на пороге кухни Ричард горящими голодными глазами смотрел на стопку ажурных красавцев, которая уже громоздилась на столешнице рядом с плитой. В его голове сразу возникла замечательная идея подкрасться и завладеть одним из них — румяным, жирненьким и вкусным-вкусным.

План был хорош, но претворение его в жизнь не прошло гладко. Подобраться к вожделенной тарелке ему удалось без труда, а вот с отступлением возникла проблема. Эль как раз повернулась, чтобы скинуть очередной блинчик со сковородки, и неожиданно возникший рядом сосед испугал ее. От страха девушка вскрикнула и всплеснула руками, сковорода выскользнула и подлетела в воздух. Ричард, кравшийся на полусогнутых, так и замер, лишь успев поднять взгляд на горячую сковороду, которая должна была приземлиться ему на голову. В испуге он сжался и зажмурился, но к его безмерному удивлению удара не случилось, лишь несколько капель горячего масла попали ему на лицо. Распахнув глаза, он увидел Эль, державшую сковородку рукой за борт. Вплоть до локтя рука сменила цвет на сизовато-серый, и вообще стала другой. Девушка с выражением паники на лице закинула злополучную сковородку в мойку, ее рука медленно возвращалась к привычному цвету.

— Ты не человек, — восторженно выдал Ричард, расслабляясь от мысли, что больше не придется сдерживаться и ходить в человеческом облике круглые сутки.

Эль всеми силами пыталась отнекиваться и делать вид, что Ричарду привиделось и вообще ничего не случилось. Но он был слишком счастлив, чтобы слушать ее отговорки. Возвратившийся вскоре домой Луи внимательно выслушал обоих распереживавшихся соседей, упрекнул друга за порывы к воровству чужой еды, но поддержал его радость от факта нечеловеческой природы их новой знакомой. Та успокоилась лишь когда Ричард перекинулся в лайку и восторженно облизал ей все лицо, радостно скача вокруг.

— Горгулья, — нехотя ответила Эль на вопрос о том, кем она является.

Она вытянула перед собой одну руку и позволила ей покрыться камнем удивительной окраски, в оттенках серого с темными прожилками. Удивленные и слегка восхищенные замечания парней ее успокоили и придали уверенности. Она с лёгкой улыбкой взяла нож и провела по отвердевшей руке, лезвие не причинило ей никакого вреда, лишь выбило немного пыли.

— Камню не больно, — отложив нож, сказала Эль с самым глубокомысленным видом.

На руке она, вдохновлённая благодарными зрителями, не остановилась. Окаменение неспешной волной дошло до плеч и растеклось по остальному телу, захватывая и видоизменяя его. В процессе овладения тела камнем было нечто завораживающее. Два очарованных зрителя, казалось, вовсе не дышали, глядя на трансформацию.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Ричард, — не, шорты и футболка на каменной статуе смотрятся странно, но в целом это потрясающе.

Луи пихнул друга в плечо, попутно удивляясь, насколько выразительным может быть каменное лицо.


End file.
